Tattoo Studio
by huntersinthecloset
Summary: After Cas becomes human, he needs an anti-posession tattoo. Dean acompanies him to the tattoo studio, but the tattooist doesn't quite seem to understand their relationship.


Castiel winces and tires to sit up from the shabby, old couch in the illegal tattoo studio that's been set up in the back of a rundown bar, but Dean immediately pushes him back down. Castiel's eyes have taken on a slightly panicked look as he half begs his companion: "Dean, I don't think I can do this." Dean just rolls his eyes at him. "Cas, the man hasn't even started, you can complain afterwards. Wait, here, this will help you calm down." He looks behind himself and finds the unlabeled bottle full of transparent fluid. "Open your mouth Cas." As the man on the couch obliges, Dean pours a good portion of alcohol out of the bottle straight into Castiel's face, who manages to swallow good gulp, before starting to cough out the rest. After the fit eased, Cas lays himself back down again, now clearly more calm. He closes his eyes and breathes a "Thank you Dean." After watching Cas take a few deep breath, he turns to the tattooist, who has been working over the instruments, a sturdy man in his midthirties, with hair and a beard not unlike Bobby Singer's, but with inked pictures of lightly dressed ladies and dragons and all other sorts of creatures all over the visible parts of his skin, except his face. Dean silently nods to him and he slowly comes to the side of the customer and his attendant. In a non-talkative manner he asks "Anti possession?" Dean nods conformingly, so the man, who has now taken the tattoo machine in his hand, inquires again "Where?" Dean is about to answer again, when Cas interrupts, pointing to his already bare chest, but more addressing Dean then the tattooist: "Here. Where you have it." Dean shots the tattooist an affirmative glance, so the man sits down on a stool next to the couch and places the tattoo machine onto Castiel's chest. Moments later, a whir fills the air and Castiel silently whines as the session starts. When Dean sees Castiel's strained face, he bites his lip and, concerned how Castiel would handle this unfamiliar, human Version of pain and walks silently to the side of his friend. He puts up his left hand, as if to stroke Castiel, lets it drop again, put's it up, lets it hover over his friend's hair for a short moment and then puts it down to brush over it. As soon as Castiel feels the touch of Dean's hand on his head, he calms down, despite the pain of the needle shooting through his skin over and over again. Almost reflexively he catches Dean's other hand next to him and gently squeezes it as he hears Dean smoothly whisper "It's okay, Cas. I'm sorry, this is necessary, but it won't take too long, it will be over soon, right?" he addresses the tattooist, who only replies with a huffed "Mh." Dean continues to comfort Castiel like this for a good 10 minutes, until the tattooist, in spite of his disinterested appearance, glances curiously from Dean to Cas every once in half a minute, it takes another 5 minutes before the he, as casually as possible, asks. "So, since when are you two…?" He eyes Dean meaningfully, who nervously chuckles and opens his mouth to answer, but for the second time, Castiel beat Dean to it "5 years now. He wanted to kill me at our first encounter." The bearded man smirks to himself as he continues to work on the anti-possession tattoo "Well, interesting way to start a relationship. But if you're into that sorta stuff…" Dean interrupts, nervously chuckling "No, no we don't have that kind of relationship. We … We're just… He just…" The tattooist continues to smirk and silences Dean by remarking "Yeah whatever. " After that, Dean, beaten into silence, just holds Castiel's hand that gently squeezed his whenever the pain rises until the man releases Dean with a suggestive smile and Castiel with a fully functional anti-possession tattoo on his chest.

[Based on this tumblr post: post/44012203272/what-if-cas-needs-to-get-an-anti- possession-tattoo ]


End file.
